


Tension Like You Wouldn't Believe

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Shenanigans, mild body dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: The team come across a cursed object, and not even the Time Bureau can fix what happens, so they call in an old friend.





	Tension Like You Wouldn't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for @dhawk93.  
> If you're interested in a writing commission, check out the rest of my writing and message me over on tumblr at @cravingsubjugation. I'm mostly into Marvel right now, but I also watch Flash, Arrow, Supernatural. Just ask!

Nate rolled out of bed in the wee hours of the morning with a yawn, and stumbled towards the bathroom, eyes barely open. He didn't bother to turn on the light, shuffling over in front of the toilet and tugged his sweatpants down. Only, they weren't his usual sleep pants. Instead, they were soft and silky, and more form fitting. Another difference, his usual equipment was not inside those pants. He patted at his crotch, blinking slowly as panic awoke him further. He reached to flick on the light, waiting a moment with his eyes closed to adjust to the brightness, before looking into the mirror. 

In the mirror was his girlfriend, Amaya. He squinted and waved a hand, watching his reflection do the same, heart beating rapidly. Nate slowly glanced down at where Amaya's silky pajamas were pulled down around her thighs, and pulled them back up quickly, face flushing. 

“Oh, hell no,” He muttered to himself as he remembered that he still needed to pee. Nate stared at the toilet, and then carefully sat down. At least this was easier than standing and hoping for the best.

He hurried back to bed, frowning when he caught sight of his own body under the blankets in the sliver of light coming from the bathroom. This had to be a dream, a twisted dream. He was still asleep. Nate slid under the blanket, attempting to keep a careful distance between them, despite his body, which was likely inhabited by Amaya in this dream, scooting closer for warmth. There was something unnerving about cuddling with himself. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, hoping they'd be back to normal when he woke up next. His eyes flashed open again, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. What if the person laying next to him in his body wasn't Amaya, but another member of the crew? It would be too good to hope that this body swap was with someone he trusted most, whether it was a dream or not. He didn't go back to sleep that night.

-

The team had gotten back late, with some old artifact a small village had been fighting over. The Time Bureau didn't have much information about it, just that it was an anomaly and needed to be brought in. Mick sat in the mess hall with a beer in one hand, squinting at the small statue sitting on the table amongst other empty beer cans and food wrappers. The thing intrigued him. It was in the shape of a slim human figure, but its gender was ambiguous. It had wide, curvy wipes, but a flat chest, and it confused the hell out of him. He wasn't sure if he found the figure attractive or not. Gulping down the rest of his beer, he blinked sleepily at the small statue, tilting his head at the foreign writing carved around the base. Whatever. He'd put it back in the vault in the morning. For now, he put his head down on his folded arms, watching the statue until he drifted off.

-

Ray's morning was a rather confusing one. He awoke to find himself in the Captains quarters, and upon inspection of the room, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and froze. He really hadn't needed to know that the Captain slept naked, and now it was seared into his brain. Things were going to be incredibly awkward when they faced each other later. After attempting to fiddle with putting on some clothing, he gave up on Sara's infernal bra clasps and instead threw on some loose pants and a t-shirt, as well as a robe to cover her modesty. He cringed as he tried to brush the tangles out of her long hair, and instead tied it back messily. His hair hadn't been this long since his teenage rebellious phase. Once he, or rather Sara, was decent, he crept out in search of something to explain this.

His first assumption was that this was some sort of space-time anomaly, one he would need to head to the lab to sort out. Maybe Zari would have some ideas. He actually kind of hoped he wouldn't run into anyone on the way to the lab, worrying about them seeing through him and realizing he wasn't Sara.

In case he wasn't stressed out enough, the first person he had to run into was Mick. He gave what he hoped was a small smile, but luckily, Mick didn't even look up. The big guy took a swig from a flask as he walked by, looking to be nursing a hangover, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He froze when he noticed Mick carrying the artifact they'd brought in last night.

“Hey, Mick!” he called out, before breathing in deeply in hopes it would give him a look of confidence.

Mick whipped around, blinking sleepily and clutching the statue to his chest.

“Oh, morning Cap'n,” he mumbled.

Ray smiled cheerily, gesturing to the statue. “Mind if I take that? I'd like Ray to look at it in the lab, see if we can get some information out of it before we turn it over to the Time Bureau.”

Mick's eyes narrowed for a moment, looking him up and down, and for a moment, Ray was almost sure he knew something was off. Then he slowly held out. Ray took the artifact and nodded, waiting before Mick had disappeared down the hall before bolting towards the lab. Once inside, he locked the door and let down all the shutters before going to work.

“Gideon?” He started, “We've got a bit of a dilemma, and I'd like you to keep whatever happens in this lab quiet until I figure out what's going on. Got it?”

The AI spoke up in a soft voice. “Yes, Captain – I'm sorry, Mister Palmer.”

“Crap,” muttered Ray.

“I noticed something odd about you the moment you walked in, and did some brain scans,” Gideon explained, “It is likely the artifact the team picked up last night is the reason for your current problem.” 

“Great. Anything you can tell me from scanning it?” Ray set the small statue on the steel table in the middle of the room and stared at it from every angle.

“One moment, Mister Palmer.”

“And if you could keep from calling me by name, that'd be great, considering I don't look like myself at the moment.”

“Understood. Unfortunately, I don't have any concrete data on the item, but there does appear to be some ancient magic coming from it.”

Ray nodded slowly. “If you scan the rest of the ship, do you find anyone or anything else with the same magical signature?”

After a moment, Gideon confirmed his suspicions. “Everyone except Mister Rory has been affected.”

Ray sighed deeply. “And you have nothing in your records about this thing?”

“It could be that the artifact is too old, or was kept well hidden, and only paper records exist. Nothing exists in digital form.”

“Alright, thanks for trying, Gideon.”

“I apologize for not being much help, Captain.”

Ray grinned nervously. He wasn't sure what would be worse, being referred to as Sara, or himself, but he could get used to hearing that.

-

The moment Sara awoke, she could tell something was off. She lay still for a moment, and then slowly lifted the blanket to peek underneath. She cursed loudly, throwing off the covers and storming into the bathroom and look at herself in the mirror. 

“Gideon! What the hell is going on?” She yelled, as she glared at herself in the mirror, seeing Ray's body mimic her movements. She hoped this would be fixed soon, because she was not looking forward to hearing her words come out in Ray's lower voice any longer than she had to.

“Some of the team appear to have switched bodies, Captain.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Some? Who is unaffected?”

“Mister Rory.”

She narrowed her eyes, considering this for a moment, and shrugged. “Is Ray in my body?”

“Yes, Captain Lance.”

“And what is he doing?” She asked suspiciously.

“He has asked for his current activities to be kept secret.”

“HE BETTER NOT BE FEELING ME UP!” Sara snarled. “Tell me what he's doing, Gideon or I swear to God, I will rip your circuits out one by one.”

“He is in the lab, inspecting the artifact you brought in last night. He has done nothing inappropriate to your body.”

“You better be telling the truth. Why would he keep that to himself?”

“I believe he wanted to do some research before saying anything, in case there were malicious forces aboard the ship.”

Sara nodded, and started digging through Ray's closet for something decent to wear. Gideon had a point. She didn't know what had caused this, and there could be someone one the ship listening. She hastily changed into something that looked like Ray's usual clothing, and then headed for the lab.

-

Amaya woke to the sound of her own voice talking across the room, and blinked her eyes open, turning over to find what appeared to be herself through the open bathroom door. She slowly slid out of bed, one hand in front of herself, ready to attack. She paused, looking down at her hands, which were pale and masculine in shape. 

“What have you done to me? That totem doesn't belong to you,” she started, frowning when her voice came out as Nate's. 

Her body looked over, and gestured for her to join them. “Amaya? It's me, Nate. I think we've switched bodies. Come look.”

Amaya slowly crept closer, hands out again in defense. Her doppleganger backed away, and when she stood in front of the mirror, she blinked at seeing Nate there in the reflection. 

“Yeah, it's me,”she sighed. “We should go find Sara, and see if anyone else has been affected.”

Nate nodded slowly, before lifting the totem necklace off over his head and offering it to her. 

“I don't know if you can use this while in my body, but it's giving me weird vibes, so you should probably keep it with you.”

Accepting the necklace, Amaya smiled grimly. “I only wish I could transfer your powers to you as easily.”

Then they departed the room, starting in the direction of the bridge.

-

A loud repeated banging jolted Leo awake and when he had calmed his breathing, he sighed and pulled himself out of bed. Whatever the emergency was, it better be good. 

He'd been having a rather pleasant dream about his boyfriend Ray back home. One in which he imagined what they'd do after he got home and proposed. He'd been thinking about it for a while, and picked up a ring during a small break with this Earth's team. A simple silver band, with small sun-shaped engravings. Over their few years together, Ray had been his sunshine in the dark, chaotic world of Earth X. Maybe when the war was over, he could bring Ray here for their honeymoon. Some parts of this Earth, he found, were rather beautiful.

Upon opening the door, he was face to face with himself. Leo turned and looked back around the bedroom, then down at his body, which appeared to be his teammate Zari's. Well, this was rather awkward. It would be scandal enough if he'd ended up in another teammates room after a bit much to drink, but this was entirely different. He opened his mouth to speak, and was cut off before he could get out a word.

“What did you do to me?!” His own voice snarled at him.

“I didn't do anything.” Leo stepped back, hands up in defense. “I'm going to assume we've switched bodies. I don't know why, so please refrain from attacking me and damaging either of our bodies.”

Just then, Gideon spoke up from the speaker over their heads. 

“All Legends to the bridge immediately.”

Leo nodded his head towards the speaker. “We'll go speak to the Captain and see if she's noticed anything weird going on. Maybe it's not just us.”

Zari just rolled her eyes and started off down the hallway towards the bridge. She wanted to get this sorted out as soon as possible.

-

After meeting Ray in the lab, Sara led the way to the bridge, where they found Amaya and Nate were waiting. 

“You, too?” Sara asked, and she could see the frustration on their faces as they nodded.

Amaya, who turned out to be Nate, spoke up first. “Yep, we've switched. I'm actually Nate, and Amaya's in my body.”

“Well, that's less awkward than the two of us.” Sara gestured between her and Ray, and Amaya nodded sympathetically.

“Ray was taking a look at that artifact we brought back last night, and Gideon couldn't find anything other than the fact that everyone one the ship has switched, except Mick,” Sara continued.

Amaya offered, “I wonder if it has anything to do with there being an odd number on the team. No one for him to switch with.”

“We could have just all rotated bodies instead of switching in pairs. Maybe he was too busy being drunk and passed out when the magic hit,” Nate suggested.

Sara sighed, arms folding over her chest for a moment, before dropping them to her sides, clearly awkward about not being herself. “Whatever it is, we're going to call up the Time Bureau, see if Agent Sharpe has anything to help us out. Gideon, get the rest of the team up and in here.”

“Yes, Captain Lance.”

Sara heard Ray chuckle next to her, and she turned to grin mischievously at him. “What, did you think you were going to be Captain today?”

Ray shrugged. “Gideon DID get me confused for you, for a couple seconds.”

A few minutes later, Leo, Zari and Mick had joined them around the console. The artifact had been placed in the center, so they could all inspect it.

Zari scowled, and it made Leo's face look like their previous morally-ambiguous teammate, better known as Captain Cold. “This is not what I signed up for, when I joined you on a time-travelling space ship.”

“I'm sure Captain Lance has a way to sort this out,” Leo assured her, clearly trying not to fidget while in a body that was uncomfortable to him. “This isn't any fun for me, either, princess.”

Zari glared at him. “I'd smack you, if you weren't in my body.”

Mick was watching them all with a wide grin, chuckling as they argued. 

Zari shoved his shoulder. “How come you aren't affected?”

“ 'm special, apparently.” Mick wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“I'm not surprised a big, dumb beast like you wouldn't be chosen,” Zari taunted him, stepping closer.

Mick glared at her, moving back. Despite her teasing, he didn't particularly want to get into a fight with the person who currently looked like his old friend. 

Leo stepped between them to intervene, however in Zari's body, he wasn't much of a buffer to the woman who had possession of his stronger body.

“Enough!” Sara shouted over them. “Shut up, so I can make the call to the Bureau. Unless you want to be stuck this way,” she threatened, “Because I don't, so back off.”

The trio separated begrudgingly, going silent as Sara dialed up Agent Sharpe.

When her holographic image wavered into view over the console, she frowned at Sara.

“...Ray, right? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Sara shook her head. “It's Sara, actually. After picking up that artifact last night, the team seem to have switched bodies. We could use your expertise, if you have time to stop by.” She held up the statue for emphasis. 

Ava hesitated when she saw the statue. “Oh. That's uh, that's curious. My apologies. Let me ask around and I'll be there as soon as I can.” Without another word, Ava's image disappeared.

Sara looked around at the group, and gestured for them to follow her off the bridge. 

“While we wait, lets get some grub. I doubt most of you have eaten, with the chaos this morning.”

When a chorus of agreements was heard, she added loudly, “And please try to respect everyone's eating habits!”

The team grumbled but followed her orders, pairing up as they ate. Most agreed that they would rather their counterpart not ruined their bodies, since they had no idea how long they'd be stuck like this.

An hour later, everyone was well caffeinated and fed, sitting around a large table to discuss ideas and wait, the artifact between them.

When Ava arrived, they still didn't have many ideas that made sense, and they were just as grumpy as before. 

“So, we don't have much on this thing either,” Ava started as she approached to inspect the statue, before her face contorted into confusion. She shuddered, and gripped the edge of the table. Sara rushed to brace her, arm wrapping around her waist. When she stopped shaking, Ava looked up, expression tense. She looked around the group until she stopped at Mick, who had his hands pressed to his forehead. 

Mick looked up, and met her gaze, frowning.

“Well, this is just awesome,” Mick, who was now actually Ava, grumbled.

Mick glanced down at his newly feminine body, then shrugged and snatched up his beer, grinning.

Sara stepped back quickly at realizing the switch, and sighed. 

“Well, I can think of one more person to try, who knows a lot more about ancient magic than all of us combined. Constantine.”

The team plus Ava followed her back to the bridge, where she began to dial up their old acquaintance. John Constantine's voice sounded chipper over the speaker when he answered. 

“Legends, nice to hear from you again. Don't suppose this is a social call, is it?”

Sara let out a short, humorless laugh. “If only. Evening, John. We have a problem we think your expertise would help with. We seem to have switched bodies. May be something to do with an odd relic we picked up.”

“That would explain why you sound like Ray, with the speech patterns of Sara. I've heard of a few things that can switch people. Stop by, and I'll likely have a better idea when I take a look.”

“Sounds like a plan. Usual place?”

“Agreed.”

When they call was disconnected, Ava spoke up, “You two have a 'usual place'?”

Sara turned, an eyebrow raised. “What? This isn't the first case he's helped us with. We decided on a meeting place out of town, should we need him again.”

Ava shrugged, arms folding over Mick's broad chest. She immediately dropped her arms, frowning. The sulky expression looked entirely out of place on his face. Sara approached her hesitantly. 

“This is weird for all of us, trust me. I'll figure this out.”

Ava shook her head, not meeting her eyes. “I know. I trust you Legends will figure something out, you always do. This just isn't the body I would have chosen.”

“Someone less...big?” Sara asked.

Ava nodded faintly, turning and lowering her voice. “It might have been more fun to switch with you for a day.”

Sara chuckled, mulling it over. “I might just find that idea attractive, if you weren't Mick right now. It'd certainly be a more fun way to pass the time. Remind me when we're back to ourselves.”

“Yeah. Definitely weird like this,” Ava agreed.

Sara smiled, and then turned back to the console. 

“Gideon, plot a course for John Constantine's location.”

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon chirped, before the ship took off.

They landed in a large field at the edge of a forest, keeping the ship cloaked as they cracked open the door. From the shadows under the trees, a tall figure in a long trench coat approached.

“Good to see you again, John,” Sara greeted him. 

Constantine grinned as he walked up into the ship. “I would say it's good to see you, too, but well, you don't look like your usual self.”

“Indeed,” Sara sighed and lead the way to where she'd left the small statue. 

When he saw the object, it was obvious he recognized it, the way he backed towards the door, looking around at each of them in turn. He silently counted them, mouthing the numbers. He paused at Ava. “You're new. Are there any more of you?”

“Nope, this is it for now,” Sara confirmed, watching him curiously.

John nodded, now moving closer with a sigh of relief. “Even numbers, that's good. This thing only works with even numbers. It was created in a small village in Africa. Their language is rather unpronounceable to most, but basically, it was made for friends or lovers who aren't getting along, or have a lot of stress in their lives and just need a shoulder to cry on and let out their frustrations. When two people are put in a room together, they switch bodies and won't switch back until they've talked out their problems. Unfortunately, nothing can force it. Just have to let it run its course. Got any tensions to discuss, Legends?”

Sara rolled her eyes in frustration, while Ava laughed. “Tension like you wouldn't believe. This group has been absolute chaos since we first had them on our radar.” 

Constantine frowned, turning to the muscular man he knew as Mick Rory. “You speak as if you're not a member of the team. Who have you switched with?”

Ava rolled her eyes and pointed to her true body which Mick was currently ruining with booze. She stomped over to him and snatched the bottle out of his hands. 

When he protested, she glared at him. “Is this funny to you?”

“Absolutely,” Mick smirked up at her, before his expression dropped when he realized his now smaller stature didn't exactly make him look threatening anymore.

“She's an agent with the Time Bureau,” Sara filled in, “They work to keep time flowing as it should be, without anomalies or interruptions. Called her up for advice, and now she's as screwed as the rest of us.”

Constantine grimaced sympathetically. He took the liquor bottle from the pair, and sniffed it before taking a sip. “When you’ve all sorted out your feelings, I can dispose of the artifact. I’ll just pop outside for a smoke, back in a jif.”

Then he headed for the door and disappeared.

Sara looked around at her team. 

“I suggest you all pair up with the person you’ve switched with, and discuss what's bothering you, and then we’ll meet back here to go over it as a group.”

A few murmured agreements, and the team began to spread out in pairs.

Mick immediately bee-lined for the direction of the kitchen. There was no way he was going to sit around with these softies and talk about sentimental bullshit. Especially not without a new drink to replace what the Time Bureau bitch had so rudely yanked out of his hand.

“Mick, don't you dare!”, she was yelling and chasing after him to where he stood by the fridge with an opened bottle in hand. “Do you not care one bit about fixing this?” 

Mick narrowed his eyes, pretending to think about it, and then shrugging. “I may want my body back, but I'm not about to wax poetic about it. You first.”

Ava's hands clenched into fists. She was starting to see why the guy was always drinking. Constant pessimism was bound to make one into an alcoholic. She rolled her eyes and pulled a second beer from the fridge and held it out towards him. 

“Okay, just this once. While I'm talking, you drink, and then you're up next.” 

Mick grinned and sat down at one of the tables, swigging back the first beer quickly, and then starting to sip at the second. He watched as Ava sat down in front of him.

She brought over a glass of water for herself. “Well. Let me think. It'd be easier to count the things I LIKE about you Legends, but that's not what this is all about. I hate how you're all so chaotic, but yet still manage to get things done. Honestly, I'm jealous. You, in particular, have no regard for the rules. You don't even care how unethical it is to be consuming alcohol while inhabiting my body.”

Mick just snorted and gestured with the half empty bottle in hand. “You do know I've lived a life of crime, right? Petty thief. Arson. Lying. This heroic crap is only because I'm bored.”

“I think you continue to do it to avenge your partner.”

The bottle smashed on the table. Mick held the broken neck of the bottle and glared at the remaining beer as it trickled down onto the floor, avoiding looking at Ava. “Don't you dare talk about him.”

“He gave his life for you. I think his selfless act inspired you, but you haven't taken the time to think about how losing him has affected you.”

The chair was knocked over as Mick stumbled to his feet and backed away, the other beer bottle toppling over from the sudden movement. It crashed onto the floor. His shoulders heaved with harsh breaths. 

“Yeah. I miss him, okay?”

Ava looked up at him silently, waiting for him to continue.

“He was my only friend, and he threw it all away. Left me here. Don't know why I stick around with these idiots. Probably would have just offed myself if I was alone, I suppose. Missions give me something to do.”

Mick glanced down at the spilled beer, before his eyes flicked towards the fridge. He was itching to get something stronger to drink, but he wasn't sure he trusted himself not to just start breaking things in anger. Losing his friend had felt like losing a part of him, after having known each other so long. He hated it, and the only way he knew how to deal was to be destructive, whether towards himself or others. Truthfully maybe the Legends were starting to grow on him. They hadn't kicked him out yet, so maybe they didn't entirely hate him.

-

Nate and Amaya walked through the ship together. 

“We both know I'd rather be back in Zambesi helping my people,” Amaya started, “Anything on your mind?”

Nate frowned, pausing to turn to her. “I think we should tell them about our relationship. I've been worrying about it. I mean, isn't it usually frowned upon, to date teammates? We'll be constantly worrying about each other in battle, instead of thinking of the team as a whole.”

Amaya gave a small smile. “I've been worrying about that too, but I don't think they would mind. And if they do, you can come back to my village with me. My people will welcome you when I tell them what a gentleman you are.”

Nate returned her smile, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. 

-

Zari started the conversation, taking a seat on the stairs to the Captain's study.

“You're new around here, so you probably haven't heard my story.”

Leo raised an eyebrow and leaned against the console, standing across from her. “I haven't.”

“I'm a hacker from the year 2042. My brother died, because I couldn't protect him. I'm here to find some kind of loophole in time that will allow me to save him. Sara's strong moral code is the only thing stopping me.”

Leo nodded, frowing. He wasn't sure any of his problems could possibly be worse than that. His were more for the sake of his people. “Sorry for your loss. In the war on my Earth, I lost my best friend.”

Zari's eyebrows pressed together, while she rested her chin on her hands. “Apparently nothing we can do about it, even with a time machine.”

“I wish I'd known about a time machine. I could go back and save a lot of people, but sometimes that isn't always right. A lot of things could change, and maybe not for the better, or they could end up the same.”

“It doesn't sound any wiser from your mouth than when Sara spouts the same crap,” Zari spat.

“I know,” Leo offered, “I just...I get it, and instead of trying to change the past, I plan to continue trying to improve my future. One day, my Earth's people will live in peace, and I keep that in mind. Helps keep me going, the thought of them being happy.”

-

Sara watched as Zari and Leo settled near the Study, and led Ray over to the opposite side of the bridge, each perching on one of the flight seats by the front window.

“I've got a huge list of personal problems, but that's probably not what the artifact picked up on.” Sara sighed loudly, staring out the window aimlessly as she pondered over what was bothering her the most at that very moment. There was so much on her mind that it was hard to choose.

Ray watched her quietly, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts.

“There's the impending threats from Mallus and the Darhks. The Bureau pestering me for information about where Rip went. If we didn't have that, I could just peacefully worry about the regular kind of things that come along with taking care of a time-travelling team. Like, making the hard decisions and being the bad guy so you don't all get yourselves killed.”

She didn't mention the fact that she'd also recently started to gain an interest in Ava. Such matters would fall under personal things the rest of her crew didn't need to know, even if it was a bigger issue on her mind lately.

“I don't think you're the bad guy, Sara,” Ray started, “From my perspective, you've got things under control pretty well. Wouldn't have realized the stress it must be, keeping the rest of us in line.”

Sara gave him a small smile. “It's not easy being Captain, but it's rewarding. Glad you think I'm doing well. And I'll have you know, I think you're doing pretty well with this team, too.”

Ray ducked his head in embarrassment. “Oh, I don't know about that. I'm just the awkward nerd with an exo-suit. If the Atom suit breaks down, I'm useless.”

“You are not useless--”

“Let me finish,” Ray interrupted her, “I've just been thinking about it more since we went back to visit my younger self, about how I used to idolize Sir Galahad of the Round Table. I always wanted to be a hero like that when I grew up, and I wonder if I've lived up to that dream. I don't always feel like I play a big part on the team.”

“I think Sir Galahad would be proud of you.”

Ray perked up a little. “Yeah?”

“Of course. You may not fight with a sword and shield, but you're one of the smartest people I know, and you should be proud of the Atom suit. You made yourself into a hero, with ambition and elbow grease.”

-

When the Legends met back on the bridge, each of them looked a little lighter. Constantine had come back inside and waited for them with the artifact. 

“Alright you lot, line up. If this hunk of rock deems your souls lighter than when you left, you'll switch back. Hope you got everything off your chest.”

Ava and Mick went first, stepping forward. John directed them to face each other and placed the statue in their hands. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening, until the statue's eyes began to glow. At first, Mick tried to pull away in surprise, but Constantine placed a hand on each of their shoulders. 

“Wait. Give it a moment.”

As the glow faded, each of them drew in a sharp gasp, eyes drooping closed. When Mick opened his eyes, he slowly grinned, and bolted for the kitchen, leaving Ava standing there back in her own body as well, holding onto the artifact.

Next came Leo and Zari, both somber but relaxed. When they'd returned to themselves, Zari's mouth slowly lifted into a smile. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, glancing up at Leo before they separated. He returned the smile, then stepped back to watch the others.

Nate and Amaya walked up hand in hand, and cradled the statue between them. 

“So, quick announcement,” Nate glanced around at the remaining Legends once they were back to their own bodies, “Amaya and I are dating.”

“We know,” Sara grinned at them. “Congratulations, you two. Go enjoy yourselves.”

Nate leaned in and whispered to his girlfriend, “I kind of wish we'd had a chance to try 'enjoying' eachother while switched.”

Amaya's eyes went wide, before they strode purposefully from the room, speaking in hushed tones and grinning.

Ray and Sara stood before the warlock last.   
“I’m glad I could help you talk things out, Captain.” Ray gave a quick salute to Sara.

“I appreciate it, Ray. Glad to be back in my own body,” Sara sighed in relief, her attention turning for a moment to Ava, who looked a bit unsteady from the alcohol in her system. Then she turned back to Constantine. 

“Thanks for your help again. Give us a shout if you ever need anything. Or if you just want to stop by and chat.”

She held out a hand to shake his, but he pulled her in for a hug instead. 

“My pleasure. Take care of yourselves so I don’t have to save you again. Cheers.”

And then John Constantine headed out the door, tucking the artifact into a lead-lined bag which he seemed to have conjured out of midair. 

When Sara turned to look around the bridge again, everyone had gone their separate ways except for Agent Sharpe. 

“Lets go get some water into you, hm?” She offered her arm to Ava, and lead her back towards the kitchen. Mick brushed past them on the way out with a bottle of something strong and expensive. Sara spoke loudly enough for him to hear before he disappeared down the hall, grumbling. 

“I apologize for my teammates drinking problem. I may have to send him to AA meetings.”

“He has a lot on his mind,” Ava said as they sat down at a table, Sara sighing at the broken glass around another across the room. She nodded in response as she pushed a large glass of water across to Ava. 

“I know, but he’s still a valuable member of the team. He’ll get through it, as we all will.”

Ava grinned as she sipped at the water. “Secret is, I may have sent you guys after that thing on purpose. You all needed it, the talking-about-your-feelings sessions. Thought it might help the team mesh more, so we don't have to keep checking on you.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, considering this. Then she slowly smirked, and scooted over to a chair next to Ava. “You're devious. I like it.”


End file.
